


Бег по кольцу

by imirel



Series: До встречи, капитан [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel
Summary: Ты думал, что можно навсегда попрощаться с прошлым, Джеймс? Бессмысленно бежать от того, что хочется забыть. Рано или поздно придется встретиться с давней болью, чтобы... освободиться.





	Бег по кольцу

_Август 2188 г. по земному летоисчислению, Сур-Кеш._

Примерно пару лет назад — чуть меньше, учитывая разницу в продолжительности года на Земле и Сур-Кеше — Джеймс Вега проснулся в тесной комнатушке офицерского общежития, сел на койке и осознал, насколько ненавидит окружающую действительность. Собственное похмелье, например, — он даже сам ощущал, как от него несет вчерашним перегаром. Черт с ним. По крайней мере, последняя бутылка текилы из запасов Кортеза была неплоха. Еще ненавидит открытое Стивом окно — с улицы в комнату сочилась горячая сырость, от которой становилось волглым постельное белье. Ненавидит гребаную необходимость тащиться в штаб Альянса и создавать видимость деятельности, когда на душе пресловутые кошки из поговорки не просто что-то там скребут, а вдохновенно дерут когтями до мяса.

Они — уроды. Они бросили Лолу там, пытаясь спасти собственные задницы. Да, это был приказ от командования. Да, Лола его подтвердила, и потому Джокер направил «Нормандию» подальше от гребаного Горна. Но, maldita sea, Джеймсу это решение поперек глотки встало. Он помнил, как Кайден затащил в грузовой отсек раненого Гарруса, который, стиснув свои акульи зубы, что-то сквозь них шипел неразборчивое, турианское, наверняка матерное, потому что переводчик таких слов и близко не знал. Джеймс бросился навстречу, подхватив товарища под второе плечо, и предложил Кайдену:

— Эй, майор, давай сгрузим его в лазарет, а сами дернем за Лолой? Не дело, что она там одна.

— Она велела улетать, — отвернулся Кайден. 

— Сказала: «Это приказ», — выдохнул Гаррус, и его костяную рожу перекосила, по всей видимости, гримаса боли. — Если что, я согласен с тобой, Джеймс. Не попади в меня какой-то поганый обломок, я бы на этот приказ... — дальше раздался очередной набор неопознанных щелкающих звуков. 

— Понимаю, Щербатый, — кивнул Джеймс, выискивая глазами самый незахламленный проход к лифту — характерный запах турианской крови противно лез в ноздри, и все указывало на то, что двигать в лазарет нужно было как можно быстрее. — Но тебя поцарапали. А мы солдаты Альянса, да, майор? И потому вынуждены этот херов приказ выполнить?

— Так точно, лейтенант, — нехотя ответил Кайден. Выражение его лица Джеймсу было куда понятнее, чем турианское. Злость, хотя Кайдену открытые проявления злости едва ли были свойственны. Досада. Чертова нерешительность. 

А Джеймс был готов побежать за Лолой сам. Один, если надо. Сдохнуть, если потребуется. И приказы, требующие бросить командира — и друга — на верную смерть, отправились бы в задницу. Но он не успел. Стоило им затащить Гарруса в лифт, как корабль знакомо тряхнуло — Джокер, которому, судя по всему, чертов приказ передали еще до того, как Гаррус и Кайден добрались до шлюза, начал подготовку к взлету. 

К счастью, Гаррус оказался именно таким крепким засранцем, каким и казался. Сколько Чаквас извела на него бинтов и лекарств — неизвестно, но через несколько сумбурных часов он, конечно, исподволь прижимая руку к раненому боку, уже пытался руководить приготовлениями к аварийной посадке, не обращая никакого внимания на скрежет, дым, вопли сигнализации и начавшуюся панику. 

Когда «Нормандию» хлопнуло на Сур-Кеш, Джеймс вылез из покореженного шлюза одним из последних и, подняв глаза в чистое, издевательски мирное небо, пробормотал, а потом сплюнул на землю:

— Привет, курорт. Прости, Лола, мы херовы говнюки... 

Жесткая посадка, конечно, не поставила точки в их злоключениях. Все только начиналось. Шокирующие новости, хреновые новости, просто не очень приятные новости, а потом — попытки найти себе место в новой действительности. И много алкоголя, чтобы скребущиеся кошки захлебнулись и сдохли. Но то ведь были кошки Джеймса Веги. От текилы и мескаля они плясали только задорнее.

Как в то самое утро, например. Казалось, воображаемые животные отбивали внутри ярмарочную бомбу*. Джеймс рывком встал, хрустнул плечами, шеей и раздраженно хлопнул оконной створкой, потом включил кондиционирование, блаженно подставив небритую физиономию под прохладный поток. Кортез не любил кондиционеры, аппелируя к тому, что нанюхался пропущенного через фильтры воздуха на кораблях, где ему пришлось служить. А Вега терпеть не мог сырую жару, даже несмотря на то, что вырос в Калифорнии и вроде как должен был быть к такому привычным. Но там влажность создавал океан, и ветер пах солью, а здешние заросли воняли гнилым болотом. Не случайно, наверное, саларианцы похожи на лягушек. 

Лётный китель Стива аккуратно висел на спинке стула, на столе одиноко торчала пустая кружка со следами кофе. У Кортеза оставались запасы земных продуктов — уж что-что, а снабженцем он был неплохим. Поэтому команда «Нормандии», пользуясь великим блатом, порой ныряла в его запасы то за кофейным напитком, то за зерновыми батончиками, а то и за тщательно припрятанным алкоголем. За текилой например. Джеймс поморщился и, наконец, позволил себе погрузиться в тугую тянущую боль в затылке. Сейчас он бы выпил океан. Но, увы, в его распоряжении была только тепловатая вода из фильтровальной установки. Ясное дело, никакого удовольствия она не принесла, разве что отквасила присохший к нёбу язык.

Инструметрон, брошенный на тумбочку, нервно подмигивал желтым огоньком. Джеймс нехотя взял его, пристегнул на запястье и, присев на край стула, включил прием.

— Ну наконец-то, — услышал он недовольный голос. — Это Пол Романофф. Ты живой вообще?

— Не уверен, — буркнул Вега. — Который час?

— Если ты сам не можешь посмотреть на часы, то жизнью это назвать сложно, понимаю, — фыркнул Романофф в динамике. — Почти полдень. Думал, найду тебя утром в штабе. Кортез сказал, ты отсыпаешься после гулянки. Есть дело.

— Твою мать, заспался, — Вега поскреб шею. — Хотя я сегодня все равно никуда не собирался. Мне там делать нечего, меня от этих штабных прихлебателей тошнит. Или это самое твое «дело» настолько важное, что должно меня вытащить из прохладной тихой общаги?

— Приходи, — загадочно сказал Пол. — Расскажу на месте.

Пол Романофф был неплохим парнем. Джеймс познакомился с ним в штабе Альянса, расквартированном в саларианской столице. Пол работал на Сур-Кеше уже несколько лет, знал многие входы и выходы, не говоря уж о хороших барах, где подавали напитки, более-менее похожие на земные. В те дни Джеймс почему-то сторонился товарищей с «Нормандии», делая исключение только для Стива. Стив напоминал ему Фел Прайм, а эта ссадина почти затянулась. Остальные же напоминали ему Лондон и Лолу. И его собственное малодушие, за которое Джеймс беспрестанно себя корил. Надо было плюнуть и бежать наружу — Кайден уж как-нибудь дотянул бы Гарруса до лифта. А теперь Лола лежала при смерти, а ведь он, Джеймс, мог, мог... Труднее всего было смотреть в глаза Гаррусу. Тот храбрился, но от старого доброго Щербатого в нем осталась половина, если не меньше. Все это было трудно и горько. И вынужденное безделье — кому был нужен слезший на землю морпех? — усугубляло хандру, угрожая рано или поздно утянуть на дно. 

Джеймс тогда нехотя оделся, даже криво побрился и добрался-таки до штаба. Пол ждал его в офицерской столовой, ковыряя пластиковой вилкой нехитрый паек. 

— Мы прямо тут будем разговаривать? — спросил Вега, усаживаясь на холодную железную скамью напротив.

— Да, почему нет? — улыбнулся Пол и что-то набрал на панели инструметрона. — Сейчас отправлю тебе кое-что. Почитай. Скажи, что думаешь.

Вега открыл экран и пробежал глазами по диагонали. ГОР и Альянс, якобы в рамках установления сотрудничества, набирали добровольцев из числа людей, прошедших военную подготовку, для охраны неких объектов планетарного значения. 

— Нахера им люди? — недоверчиво спросил Вега, поднимая глаза на Пола. — Я сталкивался с ребятами из ГОР, один их спецназовец при желании троих морпехов на кукиш натянет. 

— Саларианское правительство считает, что помогать людям, попавшим на Сур-Кеш, бесплатно — слишком расточительно. Мы должны отработать те средства, которые выделяются на поддержку наших военных и беженцев, — пожал плечами Пол. — Там все серьезно. Подписка о неразглашении, в зависимости от уровня объекта — следящий чип в инструметрон, чтобы ты ничего лишнего не вынес. Ну... и понимаешь, сейчас начнется разгул пиратов и мародеров всех мастей. А саларианцев, которые что-то умеют, не так много, как может показаться, особенно после войны. Тем более, что в ГОР не любят открытых столкновений.

— Короче, нужно пушечное мясо, — кивнул Вега. — Под маркой служения соотечественникам.

— Типа того, — вздохнул Пол. — Но это работа, Джеймс. Жалование. А для тебя еще и возможность встряхнуться и вылезти из той задницы, в которую ты сам себя загоняешь.

— Твои данные, — Джеймс угрожающе наклонился над столом, — слегка преувеличивают глубину моего падения.

— Ага, и перегаром от тебя несет тоже совершенно случайно, — поморщился Пол. — Соглашайся, Джимми. Тем более, что я тебя уже порекомендовал.

— А ты, когда меня рекомендовал, ничего не упоминал о том, что все, что я берусь охранять, в итоге оказывается в culo de diablo? 

_«Колония на Фел-Прайме. Трия. Лола»._

— Да-да, расскажи мне про черные метки и все такое прочее, — отмахнулся Пол. — Если тебя это успокоит, ты будешь не один. Давай, капитан-лейтенант. Решайся уже.

Так Джеймс Вега и стал сначала старшим оперативником спецподразделения «Ипсилон», получив на рукав форменной куртки замысловатую нашивку, а под кожу — следящий чип, связанный с его инструметроном. Впрочем, саларианцы, разговор которых он однажды подслушал, считали, что Вега мог обойтись и без чипа. По их мнению, особо умным он не выглядел. И Джеймс нисколько не хотел их разубеждать.

За минувшие месяцы и даже годы изменилось немногое. Множество людей, эвакуированных когда-то на Сур-Кеш из атакованных Жнецами колоний, турианцы, еще и всех цветов и рас беженцы с разных концов Галактики, волею судеб застрявшие в Бассейне Аннос, так и жили на саларианской «Земле». Кто — в городах, найдя себе там жилье и работу, кто — в брошенных самими саларианцами старых поселениях, кто — на многочисленных орбитальных станциях. Последнюю категорию составляли, в основном, инженеры и техники, помощь которых использовали в проекте по ремонту ретранслятора. Насколько знал Джеймс, среди них была Тали, и он искренне этим гордился. Искорка даст им всем прикурить, он был в этом совершенно уверен. Стив подвизался в космопорту — уж ему-то, отличному летчику, найти себе занятие казалось вовсе не сложно. Гаррус занимался важными турианскими делами в местном представительстве Иерархии, и пообщаться с ним у Веги получалось очень редко. Разве что удалось разок вытянуть его проветриться в день рождения Лолы — Вега наверняка знал, что в этот день Щербатому будет хреново. Ко всему прочему, он чувствовал себя виноватым перед приятелем. Все та же свербящая мысль. Он ведь мог. Точно мог...

Иногда Джеймсу хотелось просто сесть в какой-нибудь выходной и обзвонить всех друзей, но потом его будто что-то останавливало. Кому он, per Dios, был нужен? На «Нормандии» он успел отслужить всего несколько месяцев, а многие из команды знали друг друга годами. Кайден, Гаррус и Лиара, например. Тали, Джокер, доктор Чаквас. Когда рядом была Лола, Джеймсу казалось, что они все действительно заодно. Но теперь, когда жизнь развела бывших соратников в разные стороны, он снова стал ощущать себя самозванцем. Как и в первые дни на «Нормандии». А потому старался ни к кому не лезть без особой на то причины. Кайден, взлетев высоко, теперь был недосягаем для простого «эй, amigo, выпьем этого твоего бурбона»? Джокер, после того, как на корабле «воскресили» СУЗИ, по словам Кортеза, едва ли не сутками пытался вылепить из ИИ прежнюю «боевую подругу», пусть пока и не слишком успешно. Саманту Трейнор Джеймс иногда встречал в штабе, но вскоре их беседы превратились в дружелюбный кивок при встрече в коридоре. Лиара... О Лиаре и ее ненаглядном Жучине Джеймс давно не слыхал почти ничего.

Впрочем, все порой может резко измениться.

Ночные дежурства, которые несколько лет назад не доставляли Джеймсу никаких неудобств, в последнее время стали жутко утомлять. В свой отсыпной Джеймс возвращался в их с Кортезом каморку и засыпал, едва сбросив берцы. И очень не любил, когда его беспокоили.

Трезвон инструметрона с трудом вытащил Джеймса из лап усталого глухого сна. Он дотянулся до тумбочки, раскрыл экран и опешил. Звонила Лиара. Лиара, голос которой он уже начал забывать. Может, она, того... ошиблась?

— Доктор Т’Сони, вы точно меня имели в виду? — сонно пробасил он, присаживаясь на койке и подтыкая под спину подушку. 

— Привет, Джеймс, — ответила Лиара, и в ее голосе Джеймс неожиданно услышал тревогу. — Точно. Можешь уделить мне пару минут?

— Э-э... Да. Могу, да, — окончательно проснулся он. — Что-то случилось?

— Пока не готова сказать определенно, — уклончиво ответила Лиара. — Дело касается одной моей ученицы, Трии Нувани. Я слышала, вы знакомы.

Maldicion, знакомы ли они... Джеймс зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать тут же появившуюся перед глазами картину — горящий корабль Коллекционеров, удаляющаяся в сторону планеты маленькая капсула, дрожащий голос Трии в динамике... Кровь на руках, кровь во рту. Черная траурная стела, проткнувшая небо.

— Да, — коротко ответил он. — Но я ничего не слышал о ней целую вечность.

— Я тоже, — нервно заговорила Лиара. — После окончания войны я стала пытаться искать знакомых, близких, чтобы узнать, живы ли они... Недавно мне пришло пугающее известие. Джеймс, я не могу большего сказать по открытому каналу. Получится ли у тебя приехать? Я передам адрес на твой инструметрон. 

Встревоженный, он сам не понял, как умылся, натянул свежую майку и выскочил к стоянке аэротакси. Путь до небоскреба, в котором его ждала Лиара, показался ему отвратительно долгим. Трия, Трия. Да, он не вспоминал о ней лишний раз, потому что это было больно. Но это ничуть не означало, что он о ней не волновался. 

Лифт ехал еще медленнее, чем такси. Сквозь его голубоватое стекло мелькали слои этажей роскошного небоскреба, составлявшие огромный атриум. Конечно же, Серый Посредник не мог жить какой-нибудь случайной конуре. И огромная квартира, в которую его, вспотевшего то ли от жары, то ли от тревоги, впустила Лиара, была тому подтверждением.

Джеймс присвистнул, оглядевшись, и сказал:

— Симпатичное гнездышко, доктор. Постояльцев не берете? А то Эстебан все время открывает форточку, а я предпочитаю кондиционер. 

Лиара счастливо улыбнулась, крепко и искренне обняла его, едва обхватив руками широкую спину и, привстав на носочки, поцеловала в щеку.

— Я рада тебя видеть, Джеймс. Хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке. Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?

— А то вы не знаете все и про всех, доктор Т’Сони, — усмехнулся Джеймс, а Лиара печально покачала головой.

— Увы, но моего внимания сейчас требует такая масса проблем, что я, каюсь, не всегда успеваю узнавать новости о старых друзьях. Ну же, проходи в гостиную. Поговорим спокойно.

Устроившись на огромном кожаном диване, Джеймс принял с подносика бота-слуги бокал с чем-то прохладным и, как позже выяснилось, приятно кисловатым. Лиара устроилась в кресле напротив, щелкнула пальцами, и откуда-то из-за угла, знакомо вертясь в воздухе, появился ее знаменитый дрон.

— Добрый день, лейтенант Вега, — подмигнул он, придав механическому голосу оттенок настолько же механической радости.

— Здорово, Вертушка, — кивнул Вега. — Напомни, на той вечеринке у Шепард ты тоже напился, как придурок, или нет?

— К сожалению, лейтенант Вега, моя конструкция не позволяет принимать внутрь жидкости, — ответил Глиф. — Зато в моей оперативной памяти находится файл «Vega01.drv», демонстрирующий, как вы...

— Лучше замолчи, amigo, у меня от одной мысли о той попойке уже голова болит, — отмахнулся Джеймс, а Лиара рассмеялась.

— Глиф, перестань. Так что, Джеймс, как твои дела? 

Голубые глаза Лиары излучали искреннее беспокойство. Возможно, и впрямь можно было бы звонить ей хотя бы иногда. 

— Служу Альянсу, Лиара, ничего нового. Джимми, пойди туда, сделай то... — пожал плечами Вега. — Как ты? Что ты теперь делаешь, когда все ретрансляторы «того», и связи почти нет?

— Я ведь Серый Посредник, Джеймс, — загадочно улыбнулась Лиара. — Признаюсь, на первых порах было сложно. Но потом... все наладилось. В какой-то мере.

— И что, эти хоромы теперь центр твоей паутины? — осведомился Джеймс, прихлебывая напиток. Конечно, он уже хотел бы перейти к новостям о Трие, но любопытство брало верх. 

— Конечно, нет, — покачала головой Лиара. — Работаю я... не отсюда. 

— Стало быть, я — почетный гость.

— Ты всегда мой почетный гость, Джеймс, — мягко сказала Лиара. — Как и любой член команды Шепард. Когда угодно. С чем угодно. Помни об этом. 

— Надеюсь, что когда Шепард очнется, мы еще разок соберемся все вместе, и... maldita, опять я об этом вспомнил! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Эй, Глиф, уничтожь, пожалуйста, то видео? — И уже серьезно спросил: — Есть новости?

— Я... работаю над тем, чтобы они появились, Джеймс, — вздохнула Лиара, устремив взгляд в громадное панорамное окно за спиной Веги. — Пока получается плохо. Земные доктора не могут ничего сделать с имплантами, разработанными «Цербером», а след Миранды Лоусон потерялся, когда Цитадель захватили Жнецы. Я не могу узнать, куда она отправилась, закончив свою часть работы над «Горном». Многие базы данных на Цитадели были стерты из-за перегрузки. Тем более, это Миранда. Если она не захочет, чтобы ее нашли...

— Странно, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Во всех новостях говорили о том, почему Героиня Галактики не приходит в сознание. Миранда была ей другом, во всяком случае, я такое слышал. Ей что, все равно?

— Не знаю, Джеймс, — вздохнула Лиара. — Боюсь подозревать худшее, но... Мы многих потеряли во время войны. Может быть, шансов помочь Шепард и нет. Несколько докторов на Тессии по моей просьбе тоже пытаются разобраться, но пока безуспешно. Им сложно работать с людской кибернетикой, организм азари устроен иначе. Я уже была готова сдаться, меня остановило только... Ты ведь видел Гарруса?

— Угу, — кивнул Джеймс. — Несколько месяцев назад. Трупы на Менаэ выглядели лучше. Живее и веселее. 

— Один мой друг, — переведя взгляд в потолок, начала Лиара, — создал ИИ, который должен был вылечить его жену от смертельного заболевания. И даже почти преуспел. Если бы он только был здесь... Может быть, он что-нибудь придумал бы... 

— Он погиб? — осторожно спросил Джеймс.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — ответила Лиара и, словно встрепенувшись, добавила. — Это теперь не важно. Давай перейдем к делу. Глиф, пожалуйста, расскажи все, что удалось узнать о докторе Нувани? Зачитай сообщение Ферона. 

Глиф, крутанувшись в воздухе, размеренно начал:

— «Лиара! Невероятно, но нам удалось узнать, куда направился шаттл доктора Нувани, покинув Цитадель. Это Сур-Кеш, но координаты, кажется, некорректны — они ведут ни в город, ни даже в небольшое поселение. Это джунгли, Лиара. Наверное, здесь какая-то ошибка. Попробую поискать что-то еще».

— Похоже, ничего другого он не нашел, так? — нахмурился Джеймс. — Сур-Кеш... Какое совпадение. 

— Да, больше ничего выяснить не удалось, — вздохнула Лиара. — Давай, я быстро перескажу тебе начало истории. Я начала искать своих близких, знакомых, учеников, с которыми когда-то работала на раскопках. Была рада узнать, что Трия улетела с Тессии еще до начала полномасштабного вторжения, и очень надеялась, что найду ее в какой-то из мирных колоний. Но следующая отметка была уже на Цитадели — Трия добралась до станции, провела там несколько дней и снова улетела, на этот раз — не одна. С ней дальше отправились еще двое азари, тоже археологи. К сожалению, большего вытащить не получилось — я потеряла ее, как и Миранду. Но потом Ферон прислал это сообщение. Шаттл был зарегистрирован системой слежения города Аарпо на Сур-Кеше, передал координаты следования, и... 

— Пропал почти два года назад, — хрипло договорил Джеймс то, что Лиара произнести не смогла. — Если бы ничего не случилось, они бы уже вышли на связь, добрались до ближайшего города... Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь найти, Лиара. 

— Правду, Джеймс, — твердо ответила Лиара, сложив руки на коленях в замок. — Я не понимаю, что Трия делала на Сур-Кеше, тут почти нет протеанских строений. Я не понимаю, что ею двигало, когда она летела по координатам, уводящим в джунгли. Никогда не поверю, что она не проверила карту. Вероятно, там все-таки что-то есть, или кто-то ее там ждал. Кто-то, кому она верила. Ты... Ты знал ее. И я могу на тебя положиться. Ты полетишь со мной?

— Ты хочешь проверить место э-э... — зачем-то переспросил Джеймс, чувствуя, как во рту пересохло. Трия, Трия... Совпадение, чтоб его. Совпадения неслучайны? Хотя, нет, бред это все — руки судьбы, пути Господни, прочая чепуха. Наверняка это ошибка, а Лиара просто хочет успокоить нервы.

— Я еще и завтра не на дежурстве, — решительно сказал он. — Помочь угнать шаттл Кортеза?

— Нет, спасибо, у меня все есть, — с облегчением улыбнулась Лиара. — Значит, завтра утром.

— Ты уверена, что мы справимся вдвоем? — приподнял бровь Джеймс. — Джунгли — это все-таки не веселая прогулка. Я, конечно, парень хоть куда, но...

— С нами полетит Явик, — снова улыбнулась Лиара, и Джеймс закатил глаза. Конечно же. Как же без Жучины. — Так что просто отдохни сегодня, хорошо? Завтра нам понадобятся силы?

Конечно же, отдохнуть не удалось. Джеймс, несмотря на ночную вахту накануне, вертелся до утра в постели, перебирая в голове версии произошедшего с Трией. Он не мог поверить, что у нее были враги, способные заманить ее в джунгли, и... Да, характер у нее был не сахар, но вряд ли она успела кого-то настолько взбесить. Да и сложно все, чересчур сложно. Если хочешь кого-то устранить, нанимаешь киллера, а не тащишь жертву через пол-Галактики к месту расправы. Трия была просто увлеченным археологом, кому она вообще могла помешать?

— Эй, Джеймс, ты перестанешь пыхтеть, как древний паровоз? — сонно спросил Кортез, свесившись со своей койки. — У меня-то завтра отсыпного нет, имей совесть!

— А ты прямо знаешь, как пыхтели древние паровозы, Эстебан, — сердито ответил Джеймс. — Неужели ты настолько старый?

— Я знаю все про технику и, в особенности, — историю значительных разработок, но вам, мистер Вега, конечно, не понять, — язвительно ответил Кортез, а потом сменил гнев на милость. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет. — Джеймс пока не хотел ничего рассказывать. — Спи, amigo. Все торчком. 

Утром, тщательно проверив наполнение штурмового рюкзака и наскоро перебрав механизм винтовки, Джеймс отправился к месту встречи. Сердце колотилось так, будто он только что закончил марш-бросок в полной выкладке. Он старался не предвкушать ни одного возможного исхода. Да и вообще пытался не особенно думать. 

Шаттл саларианской конструкции ждал его на частной взлетной площадке на окраине города. Лиара нервно прохаживалась около открытого шлюза, что-то втолковывая самой себе под нос. Пилот-саларианец, сложив на узкой груди руки, стоял чуть поодаль, видимо, смиренно ожидая, когда его вызовут. И, конечно, там торчал Жучина. Давно не виделись. Интересно, у них с Лиарой что-то есть?

— Пришел твой человек, Лиара, — ядовито заметил Явик, стоило Джеймсу подойти поближе. — Ты жив. Отрадно видеть.

— Ты тоже, Жучина, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Как же твое обещание отправиться к праотцам после победы над Жнецами? Может, тебя подтолкнуть?

— Это не твое дело, человек Джеймс, — отвернулся Явик. — Лиара. Нужно лететь. Хватит прохлаждаться. От человека исходит запах отчаяния и нетерпения, я не смогу его долго выносить.

— Да, — закивала Лиара. — Да, конечно. Спасибо, что пришел, Джеймс, — мягко добавила она, погладив Вегу по плечу. — Это очень важно для меня.

Когда шаттл взвился над городом, Джеймс прикрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение. В момент, когда они выйдут из шаттла, он заработает, как выверенная боевая машина. А пока нужно было лишь проявить терпение, оставив немного адреналина на крайний случай.

— Явик поможет нам понять, что произошло, — сказала Лиара, хотя Вега и не требовал от нее объяснений. В конце концов, Жучина — это еще один ствол на случай неурядиц. Когда-то они вместе прикрывали Шепард на Беннинге, и боевые качества Явика Джеймс оценил по заслугам. Так что пускай себе сидит, лишь бы не язвил по поводу и без. 

— Угу, — кивнул Вега, нехотя открыв глаза. 

— Если Трия действительно была там, он сможет восстановить ход событий, — продолжила Лиара. Она глядела в лобовое стекло шаттла, почти не моргая. Краем глаза Вега смог заметить, как она сжимает и разжимает пальцы, вцепившись в рамку страховочной системы кресла. 

— Я достаточно изучил азари, чтобы отличить их отпечатки от отпечатков диких животных, — выдал Явик привычным пренебрежительным тоном. Лиара опустила глаза, и верхушки ее щек стали чуть более густо-синими.

— Хм, — усмехнулся Джеймс. Как говорил Джокер в подобных случаях, слишком много информации. 

Потом они молчали, слушая гудение двигателя шаттла и тихие отзвуки переговоров пилота с диспетчером. Шаттл долго кружил над бесконечной зеленью джунглей, которую нарушали лишь плосковерхие горы, то и дело прорезавшие плотную лиственную гладь. В конце концов, начал мягко падать вниз, заставив желудок Джеймса поздороваться с его гортанью. Кортез бы сбавлял высоту гораздо аккуратнее.

— Я не смогу сесть ровно в указанной точке, — недовольно заявил пилот. — Придется вам пройтись с километр или около того.

— Если какой-нибудь трехметровый паук меня сожрет, amigo, виноват будешь ты, — буркнул Джеймс.

— Па... что? — недоумевающе спросил саларианец, повернув голову. 

— Ну что у вас тут водится? — продолжил Джеймс. — Тигры? Львы? Бешеные тараканы?

— Несколько видов хищных млекопитающих, — перебила Лиара. — Ядовитые пресмыкающиеся, названия которых тебе ничего не скажут. Потому мы и прилетели днем. По ночам животных гораздо больше. Они выходят на охоту, когда спадает жара.

— И на том спасибо, — кивнул Джеймс, почувствовав, как шаттл касается земли. Потом снова обратился к пилоту: — Не скучай тут. И закрой форточку на всякий случай. 

Поляна, на которой приземлился "челнок", была окружена плотным частоколом деревьев, сплетенных ветвями. Когда они выбрались наружу, Джеймс будто бы оглох от царившей в джунглях тишины. Нет, конечно, она не была абсолютной — воздух наполняли крики птиц, шелест ветра в широких кожистых листьях местных растений, но без привычного гула гравитрасс, галдежа саларианцев, шума звуковой рекламы в ушах Джеймса образовалась странная пустота. 

— Тихо, — вполголоса сказал он.

— Этот мир полон свидетельств минувших эпох, — задумчиво произнес Явик, по-звериному вдыхая воздух. — Звуков. Запахов. Картин. Жаль, что вы этого не слышите и не чувствуете. 

— Ты можешь понять, была ли здесь Трия? — спросила Лиара, жмурясь от лучей светила. 

— Пусть человек подойдет ко мне, — Явик обратил на Джеймса взгляд своих желтых глаз. — Мне нужен ее отпечаток. 

— А, вот зачем я понадобился... — пробормотал Джеймс, но покорно подошел к протеанину. Тот коснулся его руки, снова втянул воздух и сказал:

— Твое смятение все портит, человек. Ты жалеешь, что отправился за ней и не смог спасти других людей, хотя делал все правильно. 

— Этот блок памяти никому не был нужен, — процедил сквозь зубы Джеймс. 

— Ты этого не знал. И поступил, как должен был, чтобы спасти миллионы ценой пары десятков, — безжалостно продолжил Явик. — За твоими сожалениями я плохо вижу ее. Она тебя привлекала. Но потом ты ее возненавидел. 

— Это неправда, — ответил Джеймс, готовый вырвать руку ко всем чертям.

— Ты ненавидел свою ошибку, которая приняла ее черты, — сказал Явик. — Я вижу твою ошибку, а не ту азари. Напряги память, человек. Вспомни ее раньше. До своего печального триумфа.

Джеймс покорно зажмурился и начал вспоминать. Увы, память не желала пускать его дальше утра того страшного дня. Утро было ясным. Эйприл пришла пожелать ему хорошего дежурства. Трия показалась позже, и сердце привычно екнуло при ее появлении. Да, она ему нравилась, даже несмотря на то, что она всегда относилась к нему с толикой пренебрежения. Странное дело, но только с Трией Джеймс, забияка и сердцеед, робел, как пятиклассник — он так и не сказал ей, что...

— Достаточно, — отрезал Явик, и Джеймс вынырнул в реальность. Свет солнца больно резанул по глазам. — После того, как мы закончим, мне нужно будет найти чистый ручей, чтобы смыть с себя его бестолковые мысли. Хотя та азари была и впрямь достаточно миловидной, чтобы вызвать размышления о возможности спаривания. Идемте. 

И решительно двинулся вперед. Джеймс пропустил вперед Лиару, а сам пошел замыкающим, обратившись в слух и внимание. Явику хотелось врезать, но он решил подумать об этом позже. Сейчас перед ними маячила непроглядная чаща, в которой наверняка таились разные неприятные сюрпризы.

Следуя за Явиком — тот будто бы четко знал, куда направляется — Джеймс вспоминал все, что было ему известно о выживании в тропических лесах, вернее, вколоченные в учебке навыки и знания сами покорно всплывали в памяти, стоило лишь дернуть за ниточку. Он включил инструметрон, настроив параллельно инфракрасный сканер, призванный выявить теплокровных животных, и датчик движения, чтобы улавливать перемещение змей и прочих ядовитых гадов, на которых можно было ненароком наступить. Не прикасаться к растениям без перчаток. Не позволять пыльце проникать в дыхательные пути. Не наступать в скопления листьев. 

Почва под их ногами, тронутая лишь подобием растительности, была сырой и вязкой, прилипала к подошвам, делая ботинки неподъемными. В нижний ярус джунглей проникало мало света, и потому основания стволов деревьев были покрыты бледным, слегка фосфорецирующим мхом. К счастью, никакие переплетенные растения не преграждали им путь — они настороженно шли среди довольно широко расставленных стволов, то и дело перебираясь через вывороченные из-под земли корни. В какое-то мгновение Лиара вскрикнула и накрыла их голубым сияющим куполом — в мерцающее полотнище тут же врезалась какая-то летающая рептилия, а потом, издав истошный крик, погибла от шока. 

— Ничего себе, — только и выдохнул Джеймс, осознав, что едва успел выхватить винтовку.

— Все нормально, — кивнула Лиара, пытаясь отдышаться. — Я ее слышала. 

— Да, азари уже не настолько примитивны, как раньше, — не смог остаться в стороне Явик. — Хотя превзойти людей не так уж и сложно. 

— Что у нас с координатами? — спросил Джеймс. За навигацию отвечала Лиара. Она на секунду задумалась и ответила:

— Мы почти подошли к нужной точке, но потом Явик увел нас в сторону. Ты уверен, что нам нужно именно туда?

Явик недовольно хмыкнул.

— Я веду к ближайшему отпечатку. Если ты намерена верить технике, можешь следовать, куда она тебя направляет. Потом проверим, чья дорога была короче.

— Ладно, — примирительно кивнула Лиара. — Идем дальше. 

Постепенно джунгли начали расступаться, а потом они выбрались на почти такую же поляну, какую видели до этого. В отличие от посадочной площадки, на которой остался их шаттл, это место было каменистым, а между валунов бежал небольшой ручей, на который Явик посмотрел с очевидной тоской. Казалось, необходимость нести на себе след чужих воспоминаний причиняла ему страдания. 

— Джеймс! — воскликнула Лиара и указала рукой куда-то в сторону, за груду камней. — Смотри!

Да, из-за крайнего валуна выступало нечто, похожее на кусок ржавого железа. Осторожно, сканируя перед собой густую траву, они подошли ближе.

— Это остов шаттла, — сказал Джеймс, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает болезненный комок. — За пару лет от него почти ничего не осталось. Вода и растения превратили его в груду хлама.

— Давай подойдем ближе, — умоляюще посмотрела на него Лиара. — Возможно, где-то сохранился оттиск с номером?

— Это — тот самый шаттл, — невозмутимо сказал Явик. — Но вы, конечно, можете пойти и проверить. 

Они провели за обследованием изъеденного сыростью и проросшего лианами «челнока» некоторое время, в конце концов, убедившись, что инспектировать уже почти нечего. Разве что ядро НЭ, укрытое толстым антикоррозийным слоем, еще могло — гипотетически — снова заработать. Но пластик рассыпался от солнца, металл съела ржавчина, а электроника на пилотской панели навсегда потухла, не давая возможности даже просмотреть навигационные логи. 

— Военный челнок бы сохранился, как новенький, — буркнул Джеймс. — А для гражданских, видать, до сих пор клепают консервные банки, не способные выдержать пару дождей.

Лиара невразумительно пожала плечами, все еще пытаясь что-то рассмотреть на когда-то белой поверхности корпуса.

— По крайней мере, я не вижу следов крушения, — сказал Джеймс. — Шаттл сел нормально. Даже не знаю, сколько процентов надежды нам это дает.

Лиара бросила на него отчаянный взгляд. Ее губы слегка вздрагивали, но она моментально собралась и сказала твердым голосом:

— Явик, что дальше?

— Дальше? — усмехнулся протеанин, проведя рукой вдоль мертвого остова. — Дальше — снова в лес. 

Они опять углубились в чащу, но их продвижение оборвалось очень быстро. Явик резко поднял руку и остановился как вкопанный. 

— Тише, — шепнул он. — Там, впереди — мехи.

— Я проверю, — кивнул Джеймс и осторожно двинулся вперед. Умело перемещаясь меж стволов деревьев, он вплотную подобрался к небольшой просеке, которая, впрочем, была заметной только снизу — наверху ветви оставшихся расти деревьев почти бесшовно затягивали небо. В середине просеки находилось небольшое строение, накрытое силовым куполом, вокруг которого наизготовку стояло несколько саларианских боевых роботов, мерно мигающие индикаторы которых заставляли попрощаться с надеждой, что мехи так же мертвы, как и несчастный шаттл 

— Четыре «TB-13» старой модификации, — сообщил Джеймс, вернувшись к Лиаре и Явику. — И силовой купол над какой-то штукой, похожей на вход в подземный бункер. Попытка разделаться с роботами создаст много шума. 

Лиара почти плотоядно улыбнулась и мягко двинулась вперед. Джеймс последовал за ней, затылком чувствуя внимательный взгляд Жучины. 

Приблизившись к площадке, Лиара глубоко вздохнула, выдохнула и несколько раз выбросила вперед напряженную ладонь. Роботов окутало поле стазиса, а потом из-за спины Джеймса прозвучали четыре негромких «вжиу». Протеанская винтовка Явика все еще была в строю. Точно и быстро обесточенные блоки питания заставили мехов безвольно повалиться на траву.

— И нахрена вы меня брали? — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Неужто для того, чтобы Жучина меня за руку похватал?

— А вот для этого! — почти вскрикнула Лиара, указывая на открывающуюся крышку бункера. Все-таки что-то внутри сработало, видимо, подав сигнал тревоги. Из бункера, как тараканы, вылезали люди в гермокостюмах без знаков отличий.

— Отлично, — процедил Джеймс, перехватывая поудобнее свою «Валькирию». — Понеслась. 

Когда схватка завершилась, наполовину опорожнив имевшийся у Джеймса запас патронов и сожрав два термозаряда, он вытер со лба пот и спросил:

— А мы вообще в ту, что надо, заварушку вписались? Или я только что зря перестрелял полдюжины наемников?

— Нам нужно попасть внутрь, — безаппеляционно заявил Явик. — Скажем этим примитивам «спасибо» за то, что они, прежде чем отправиться навстречу гибели, отключили силовое поле. 

Осторожно обогнув трупы охранников, они подошли к люку, ведущему внутрь. Первым по узкой лестнице съехал Джеймс, потом — Лиара, а Жучина спустился последним. 

— Туда, — махнув рукой вдоль узкого полутемного коридора, заявил он. 

— Ты знаешь, что это? — шепнул Джеймс, осторожно продвигаясь вперед.

— Нет, — покачала головой Лиара, вцепившись в свой «Аколит». — Постройка саларианская, это очевидно. Но что там, внутри... Я будто бы чувствую слабый запах консервантов. 

— Формалин? — уточнил Джеймс, холодея.

— Нет, саларианцы формалин не используют, — ответила Лиара. — У них свои составы, которые не отверждают ткани во время консервации. 

— Здесь пахнет страданиями, — тихо произнес Явик. — Я чувствую боль животных. Людей-ящериц. Азари.

Джеймс вздрогнул. Трия, Трия, только не это... Лиара будто бы почувствовала то же, что и он, едва слышно уточнив:

— Ты чувствуешь ее? Она жива?

Явик замер, вытянул вперед руку и через невероятно долгое мгновение сказал:

— Почти. Человек-ящерица что-то от нее хочет. Поэтому не дает ей умереть. Идите быстрее. Там, впереди, есть еще охрана, но их немного. 

Джеймс почувствовал, как внутри вскипела кровь. Трия, в какую переделку ты опять впуталась? За какие грехи на твою долю выпало столько всякого дерьма? Он двинулся вперед, готовый стрелять на поражение. Было плевать, наделает он шуму или нет. Зато в голове на этот раз было светло и ясно. Он мог не прикрывать желание спасти Трию рациональными мотивами. Он шел за ней и только за ней. Цена не имела значения.

Да, ему пришлось еще пострелять. Под грохот крови в ушах он уложил остатки охраны в коридоре, сзади Лиара, кажется, пальнула в кого-то, выскочившего из боковой двери. Потом был лифт, который вел еще ниже, и несколько охранников — саларианцев, на этот раз — за его дверями. Потом — световая стена, которую Лиара вырубила биотикой, и дверь в конце коридора. Дверь, на которую Явик указал молча. 

Казалось, граната, которой Джеймс вынес эту дверь, взорвалась у него в животе. Вой сигнализации заставил его на мгновение оглохнуть, но ему было плевать. Он ворвался внутрь комнаты через вход, который все еще скрывал дым, и ошалело огляделся. Лиара вбежала за ним и бросилась к серебристому саркофагу, от которого поднимался странный голубоватый пар.

— Надо это отключить, — подбежав поближе, Джеймс услышал ее бормотание. — Там внутри кто-то есть... Кто-то живой... 

Пальцы Лиары, как обезумевшие, бегали по холоклавишам панели управления. Она сама, закусив губу, казалось, искала решение, потом, открыв свой инструметрон, провела им над панелью. Индикатор на крышке саркофага мигнул зеленым.

— Откроешь? — глухо спросил Джеймс.

— Не знаю, — прошелестела Лиара. — Боюсь навредить.

— Хуже, чем здесь, ей уже не будет, — сказал Джеймс. — Если это она...

Лиара нервно кивнула. Вместе с подошедшим Жучиной Джеймс не без труда снял с саркофага крышку и с ужасом заглянул внутрь. Лежавшая в желеобразной жидкости азари, обмотанная какими-то трубками, открыла глаза и едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Джеймс, — сказала она. — Вот и все... 

Он метался вокруг саркофага, как раненый зверь, пока Лиара, бормоча какие-то азарийские молитвы, отсоединяла от тела Трии — исхудавшего, бессильного — трубки и провода и, едва не плача, вытаскивала из прикрытых металлическими ограничителями искусственных свищей темные от лиловой крови щупы. 

Закончив, Лиара осела на пол и закрыла лицо руками.

— Как мы ее вывезем отсюда? — прошептала она. — У нас в шаттле нет ничего, ничего... 

— Вызовем подмогу, — Джеймс присел рядом, взяв Лиару за плечо. — Это — опыты над разумными особями. Это запрещено. 

— На Земле, я полагаю? — раздался скрипучий саларианский голос. — Не в Саларианском Союзе.

Джеймс поднял голову, встречая нежданного гостя. Это был пожилой саларианец, облаченный в хирургический комбинезон — Джеймс видел такие в местных больницах. Медленно приближаясь, в руках он держал готовый к стрельбе «Скорпион». 

— Это вы перебили мою охрану? — усмехнувшись, произнес он. — И ради чего? 

— Ради того, чтобы убить тебя, скользкий ублюдок! — взревел Джеймс и, взметнув винтовку на бедро, высадил в саларианца половину обоймы. 

— Джеймс! — закричала Лиара, пытаясь его остановить, а Явик, бросившись наперерез, схватил его за плечи и дернул вниз, из-за чего последняя очередь ушла в потолок. Где-то впереди саларианский ученый, хрипя, доживал последние мгновения.

— Джеймс, зачем? — Лиара тряхнула Вегу за плечо, когда он снова сел, сплюнув на пол кровь из прокушенной губы. — Он бы мог сказать нам, что сделал с Трией! Как мне теперь ей помочь? 

— Прости, — выдохнул Вега. — Этот каброн слишком настойчиво просил пулю.

— Ладно, — Лиара поднялась на ноги, отряхнув сзади гермокостюм. — Наверняка у него тут есть база с документами исследований. Побудь с Трией, пожалуйста. Я попробую что-нибудь выкачать из консоли.

Джеймс покорно встал, с тяжелым сердцем подошел к саркофагу и присел рядом на корточки. Казалось, Трия спала — монитор сердечного ритма, единственный, который Лиара не стала отключать, показывал слабую дергающуюся линию. Джеймс снял перчатку и осторожно накрыл ее холодные руки своей. Неожиданно она приоткрыла глаза и прошептала:

— Джеймс... Этого не может быть... Я, наверное, наконец, умерла? Но мне все еще больно... Что это? Богиня, как же мне больно... 

Линия на мониторе начала истерически дергаться, но у Трии, по всей видимости, просто не было сил реагировать на боль как-то иначе. Она не вздрогнула, не заплакала, не зашевелилась.

— Что он с тобой делал, Трия? — спросил Джеймс, не надеясь на ответ, но Трия, с трудом шевеля губами, все же ответила:

— Доктор Мейдер... хотел продлить жизнь... саларианцам... они... быстро изнашивается нервная система... генная модифика... на основе ДНК азари... 

— Все, я понял, — Джеймс мягко приложил палец к ее губам, сухим и искусанным. — Тише. Лиара что-нибудь придумает, чтобы тебя выручить. 

— Анира... и Дайя... — снова заговорила Трия. — Они... заберите тела в морге... Не выжили... 

Он сидел около ее саркофага еще с полчаса, — хотя, разве он следил за временем? — молясь всем богам Галактики, чтобы Лиара закончила взлом поскорее. Трия больше не пыталась говорить. Джеймс просто гладил ее по руке, будто тепло его тела могло помочь ей выдержать. 

— Джеймс, — Лиара осторожно потрепала его за плечо. — У меня есть все, что нужно. Медицинский шаттл прибудет через сорок минут. Помоги ее вынести.

Они завернули Трию в найденное Явиком где-то в боковых комнатах компрессионное одеяло с встроенной системой подачи панацелина. Понятно, что такие применялись, в основном, при переломах, но выхода не было. Джеймс нес ее невероятно хрупкое тело на руках до тех пор, пока не появилась возможность развернуть носилки. Через коридоры, хладнокровно переступая через трупы. С помощью ставшего молчаливым Явика — через шлюз бункера. Через джунгли, почти не думая о том, что творится под ногами.

Шаттл сел на ближней поляне, из него выскочили несколько саларианских врачей, а за ними — азари с обеспокоенным лицом, тут же бросившаяся к Лиаре.

— Лиара, — затараторила она, — что, во имя Богини, тут случилось? Не представляешь, чего мне стоило найти госпиталь, где не будут задавать вопросов!

— Тебе это стоило пары звонков, Ия, — устало ответила Лиара. — Главное, чтобы Трие помогли. Там... еще два трупа. Доктор Анира Т’Нара и доктор Дайя Кейри. Их тоже нужно будет забрать. Вот тут, — она подала датапад, — информация об опытах доктора Мейдера. Попытки модификаций нервной системы саларианцев, основанных на геноме азари. Он пытался продуцировать гибридную нервную ткань, объединив нервные клетки разных видов. И ему нужны были... живые доноры. Которые смогут отдать сразу много клеточного вещества. 

— Почему именно они? — рассерженно спросила Ия, начав быстро пролистывать текст на экране датапада.

— На Сур-Кеше не так много азари, — сказала Лиара. — Брать заложников было опасно. Поэтому он... пригласил в гости знакомых. Таких, которых долго не будут искать.

— Ублюдок, — прошипела Ия. — Ладно. Я не верю, что он делал это без молчаливого согласия далатрессы, но я что-нибудь придумаю. Скандал не обещаю, но саларианцев выжмем досуха. 

— Я знаю, Ия, — улыбнулась Лиара. — А теперь довези ее до больницы, пожалуйста. Об остальном поговорим позже. Я тебя навещу.

Ия кивнула, с разбегу запрыгнула в нутро шаттла, и он поднялся в воздух. Джеймс, вросший ногами в сырую чавкающую почву, провожал его взглядом до тех пор, пока не заслезились глаза.

— Кто это был? — спросил он, когда отошел от оцепенения.

— Одна из матриархов, представляющих на Сур-Кеше Республики Азари, — ответила Лиара. — Понятия не имею, как она объяснит, откуда взяла эти сведения, но это неважно. Важно только то, поправится ли Трия.

— Угу, — ответил Джеймс бездумно. Он просто больше не мог думать. — Обратно?

— Да, — кивнула Лиара и передала их пилоту новые координаты. — Пожалуй.

...Джеймс терпеть не мог больницы. Его раздражал лекарственный запах, да и атмосфера чужих страданий вечно сподвигала на мрачные мысли. Он вообще не понимал, зачем пришел. Хотела ли Трия его видеть? Он стоял у стеклянного окошка палаты, выходившего в коридор, и не решался войти внутрь. Потом, все-таки собравшись с силами, нажал кнопку на системе деконтаминации, прошел через веер лучей в небольшом коридорчике и толкнул внутреннюю дверь. 

— Эй, — сказал он, когда Трия повернула к нему голову. Выглядела она уже гораздо лучше. — Ну вот как бы... 

— Привет, Джеймс, — ответила она с улыбкой, и в ее голосе не слышалось былых пренебрежительных ноток. — Хорошо, что ты пришел. Невероятно просто, до сих пор поверить не могу... Кто бы мог подумать, что ты окажешься на этой планете!

— Моя abuela сказала бы, что это — судьба, — усмехнулся он, садясь на стул рядом с кроватью. — Или что-нибудь про то, что если бежать по кольцу, то опять окажешься там, откуда начал. А вообще это доктор Т’Сони. Благодари ее.

— Твоя бабушка — мудрая женщина, — ответила Трия. — У азари есть похожая поговорка. Но ты ее не поймешь.

— Это ты снова намекаешь на то, что я — тупой солдафон? — рассмеялся Джеймс. — Мне казалось, мы это решили еще на Феле. 

— Нет, Джеймс, — покачала головой Трия, чуть приподнявшись на локте. — Просто она на древнем языке, который не загружают в переводчики. Но смысл примерно такой же. Что все закольцовано. И нельзя убежать от того, навстречу чему ты стремишься.

Они проговорили, казалось, несколько часов, пока не пришло время обеда. Трия рассказала ему о том, как знакомый по одной из научных конференций саларианский доктор-биолог пригласил ее посетить протеанские развалины на Сур-Кеше, объяснив свой неожиданный интерес к археологии тем, что мечтает получить ДНК хотя бы животных того времени, не говоря уж о самих протеанах. Как она, взяв с собой двоих коллег, отправилась, ничего не подозревая, в саларианский космос и как стала заложницей на пресловутой подземной базе. Как мечтала поскорее умереть, считая своих подруг, не выдержавших забора костного мозга и кроветворных тканей, счастливицами. Жаль, что потренировавшись на них, доктор Мейдер быстро отработал технологию до безупречности, умело поддерживая жизнь в истерзанном теле Трии. 

— И тебя ничего, вот вообще ничего не насторожило? — спросил Джеймс.

— Ну... это было странно, конечно, я не слышала о том, чтобы на Сур-Кеше находили что-то действительно значительное, относящееся к протеанским временам. Сам видишь, эти джунгли сожрут все, что угодно, — ответила Трия. — Но это и подогрело интерес. А что, если бы я была первой? 

— Ясно, — помрачнел Джеймс. — На это ублюдок и рассчитывал. Ну ничего. Больше он никого не будет мучать. Я об этом позаботился.

— Опять ты меня спасаешь, Джеймс, — сказала Трия, и лицо ее стало печальным как тогда, около монумента на Фел-Прайм. — А мне как обычно нечем отплатить. 

— Забей, — Джеймс только сейчас понял, что все это время держал ее за легкую прохладную руку. — Ты, главное, поправляйся. С остальным разберемся позже. 

Вернувшись в общежитие, Джеймс растянулся на кровати, глядя на отражение собственных босых ступней в окне напротив, и счастливо прикрыл глаза.

«Молодец, Джимми, — подумал он, прежде чем уснуть. — В кои-то веки ничего не запорол».

**Author's Note:**

> *Бомба - пуэрториканский народный танец


End file.
